


Incendios de nieve

by NeaPoulain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeaPoulain/pseuds/NeaPoulain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los príncipes ya no son lo que eran antes, valerosos caballeros dispuestos a rescatar princesas, y las princesas de ahora pelean con los dragones, tienen el cabello rosa y están locas por Las Brujas de Macbeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incendios de nieve

 

  
**Disclaimer** : Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Más de 1'000 historias" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"_

* * *

 

#   **Incendios de nieve**

_"… tan sólo quería ilustrar que quiero arriesgarme a conocerte…" Love of Lesbian_

* * *

 Las princesas ya no son lo que eran antes, delicadas damiselas en espera de que un príncipe azul, de esos que sólo existen en las historias, llegara con su varita y se enfrentara al dragón para sacarlas de la fría torre en que se veían obligadas a vivir. Y ellas se casarían con su príncipe y vivirían felices por siempre, en un castillo que las brujas malas no pueden acechar...

—¡Por Merlín, Charles Weasley, no soy tu jodida hermana pequeña!

Como hemos dicho, las princesas de cuento ya no existen. Las de hoy usan camisetas de Las Brujas de Macbeth debajo del uniforme escolar y el cabello color de rosa peinado en pico. La princesa de este cuento de hadas sale caminando de los vestidores del campo de Quidditch con paso fuerte y decidido, el rostro vuelto una representación del enojo más profundo y las manos apretadas en dos puños mientras el príncipe las mira a lo lejos,

Y el príncipe no es pelirrojo, ni musculoso, ni capitán del equipo de Quidditch, ni es una celebridad en el colegio, ni mucho menos se llama Charles Weasley. Porque si las princesas ya no son lo que eran antes, los principes azules empiezan a desteñir. Y al de este cuento en particular no le gusta enfrentarse a dragones con su varita para salvar a princesas que de todos modos no necesitan ser salvadas, sino que le gusta sentir el aire sobre su piel, haciendo ondear su cabello, montado en una escoba y jugado al quidditch.

La ve de reojo, mientras observa como el cabello rosa se va volviendo pelirrojo, aun más picudo y ve como se le cae un pedazo de papel al pasto. Sólo piensa que puede ser algo importante y corre tras ella y lo que sea que ahora descanse sobre la tierra fresca para decírselo.

—¡Ey, ey! —grita Oliver Wood, que a los catorce años descubre que no tiene condición como para correr en tierra y que esa chica mayor camina endemoniadamente rápido—. ¡Se te ha caído algo! —masculla, en dirección a ella cuando por fin consigue levantar el papel del piso y descubre que es una foto en donde ella posa, con el cabello rosado, junto a un chico pelirrojo que resulta ser Charlie Weasley.

—Gracias... —la chica se acerca titubeante por un momento y le quita la fotografía de las manos. Se queda mirándola con el ceño fruncido, como si algo en esa foto le molestara demasiado y finalmente, ante la mirada estupefacta de Oliver, la rompe por la mitad y guarda la mitad en la que aparece ella y un trozo del brazo de Charlie mientras destroza la otra parte con saña—. No soy… —rompe la parte de Charlie a la mitad—, la hermana pequeña… —en cuatro partes—, de nadie. —Ocho partes.

—¿Eres Nympha...?

La chica voltea a verlo de nuevo con el ceño fruncido, lo que hace que él se quede callado de golpe. Después de todo, es una chica enojada tres años mayor que él y no importa que lleve en la túnica el escudo de los pacíficos Hufflepuff, se ve bastante desquiciada.

—¡Sólo dime Tonks! —le espeta y luego lanza todos los pedazos de la foto lejos, con furia contenida y por un momento parece sentirse mejor.

Entonces se da la vuelta y sigue caminando con paso fuerte mientras Oliver Wood se queda mirándola sin hacer nada porque, como sabemos, los príncipes de ahora ya no son como los de antes. Destiñen.

* * *

Una semana después, Oliver Wood ha descubierto varias cosas sobre Nymphadora Tonks: es muy torpe, fanática perdida de Las Brujas de Macbeth, quiere ser auror, y solía ser la novia de un pelirrojo alto y guapo que quiere irse a Rumania a trabajar con dragones porque no hay nada que le apasione más e insiste ver a Tonks como una especie de hermana pequeña, aunque tienen exactamente la misma edad. No sabe porque de repente una chica así le ha causado tanta curiosidad y prefiere no averiguarlo.

Al menos, hasta que los ve discutir otra vez.

—¡Por Godric, Dora, ¿no eras tú la que quería acabar por todo?! —grita él y consigue que todos los que se encuentran en los jardines, cerca del estadio volteen a verlo. Algunas chicas incluso fruncen el ceño, poniéndose automáticamente del lado de Tonks, con complicidad femenina—. Y ahora vienes…

—¡¿Sabes qué, Charlie Weasley?! —grita ella y su cabello se vuelve negro. Negro y lacio. Al parecer le cuesta controlar sus cambios cuando esta tan enojada—. ¡Eres un idiota! —Y lo deja ahí plantado, como si nada, como si ella no se hubiera acercado a él de nuevo, en primer lugar, o quizá intentando olvidarlo, desterrarlo para siempre de su mente.

Él se acerca a Tonks cuando ella se deja caer contra el tronco de un árbol y aquel espectáculo lo deja anonadado. Aún tiene el cabello negro, largo sólo hasta los hombros y, cuando alza la cabeza, descubre que los ojos se le han puesto grises y chispeantes de furia. Pero también lloran y ella deja que las lágrimas corran por sus mejillas sin limpiarlas.

Oliver Wood, a sus catorce años, nunca ha visto a una chica llorar de esa manera.

Y, ahora, que lo ve, no sabe qué hacer para volver a verla sonreír. Porque eso, descubre, es precisamente lo que desea: que esa torpe chica de diecisiete años, casi dieciocho, vuelva a sonreír y se convierta en la princesa de un cuento.

De su cuento.

—¿Tonks? —pregunta, acercándose, dejándose caer junto a ella, quizá con demasiada confianza porque, después de todo, no la conoce y no sabe casi nada sobre ella. Y también porque corre el peligro de que le diga que es sólo un mocoso de catorce años y lo mande a freír espárragos con viento fresco.

—Vete.

No se ha equivocado. La damisela del cuento quiere estar sola, lamerse las heridas para después volver al mundo real a demostrarle a Charlie Weasley lo bien que está sin él. Pero ella sabe que no es verdad. Y Oliver Wood lo sabe también.

—Yo sólo… —vuelve a intentar él, pero se corta. Odia verla llorar y no saber cómo reconfortarla porque no la conoce y algo dentro de él ansía conocerla.

—Ni siquiera sé quien eres… —ella levanta la cabeza y lo ve por primera vez, con el cabello muy corto, muy delgaducho—. Ah, el de la foto —comenta, reconociéndolo—. Ni siquiera me dijiste tu nombre.

—Oliver —se presenta él—. Oliver Wood. —Ella asiente, como en señal de reconocimiento pero ya no dice absolutamente nada más y él se da cuenta del pesado silencio que se ha instaurado encima de ellos—. Oye… lo siento.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Tú… y Charlie… —empieza él, pero ella lo corta.

—Es un idiota —dice, muy segura de sí misma y no pasa ni un segundo cuando vuelve a enterrar la cabeza entre las manos, como si estuviera consternada. Él quiere preguntar qué ocurre, pero algo le dice que no sería demasiado correcto, porque, a pesar de todo, no se conocen de nada. Nada de nada—. En realidad no es un idiota… —continua ella, con la cabeza gacha—. Pero no quiero saber nada de él. Ni de nadie.

Y así es como la princesa del cuento decide que ya no quiere saber nada más de príncipes, que puede pelear ella sola contra los dragones y, a continuación, el príncipe del cuento pronuncia el peor consuelo que ella espera oír y que, a la vez, encuentra acertado.

—No te merece.

* * *

Dicen que los corazones de las princesas siempre son cálidos y cariñosos, pero el de esta princesa en especial, a la que a veces le gusta ponerse el cabello color de rosa, es poco más que un témpano recubierto de nieve, frío, desde la última vez que hablaron. Y es que el príncipe, que no es galán, ni apuesto, sino un muchacho distraído tres años menor, está dispuesto a todo con tal de devolverla la felicidad.

El problema está en, por supuesto, que no sabe cómo hacerlo.

Oliver Wood, que ya empieza a desarrollar los músculos que más tarde denotarán su condición de jugador de Quidditch, no tiene ni la más remota idea de chicas. Pasa más tiempo en el aire que en tierra firme y nunca ha visto a Nymphadora Tonks subirse a una escoba. Últimamente la ve en todas partes donde antes no había notado su presencia: en los pasillos, saliendo de las aulas, caminando con sus amigas, evitando a Charlie Weasley a todas horas.

Al final, resuelve que no logrará nada desde la distancia y se acerca a ella la única vez que la ve en la biblioteca, con la nariz enterrada en un pergamino lleno de letra desprolija. Ella lleva el cabello rojo, cosa que sólo ocurre cuando está de mal humor, pero él se acerca igual, porque un príncipe se enfrenta a cualquier desafío, aunque este sea una princesa enojada.

—Tonks —saluda, y se arrepiente al instante. Debió de haber dicho «Hola», o algo que sonara más amigable.

Retiene la respiración un momento, inseguro, hasta que ella levanta la cabeza.

—Ah, tú.

«Ah, tú». Eso es todo lo que le dedica y por un momento el príncipe piensa que guardar la espada y salir corriendo en la dirección contraria es lo mejor que puede hacer, pero se queda allí durante lo que parece una eternidad y no son más que unos cuantos segundos. Al menos, hasta que consigue que sus cuerdas vocales reaccionen y empiecen a emitir sonidos.

—¿Puedo sentarme aquí? —pregunta, pensando que al menos, eso es normal.

Tonks asiente.

—Si quieres… —y se encoge de hombros.

Oliver Wood suspira y abre el libro que cogió, por suerte, antes de ir y acercarse hasta ella. Habla de venenos y antídotos, porque Snape lleva todo el curso torturándolos con eso, amenazándolos con hacerlos probar sus propios antídotos. Pasan varios minutos antes de que la chica suspiré, hastiada, y aparte su pergamino, demasiado frustrada y se interese por lo que lee su compañero de mesa.

—¿Antídotos? —pregunta—. ¿Snape los está amenazando con envenenarlos? —Esboza una sonrisa, y Oliver Wood se apresura a asentir. Tonks se le queda mirando un momento, antes de inquirir—: ¿Quieres ayuda? Casi nadie lo sabe, pero conseguí una E en mi TIMO de pociones… Sólo me consiguió dos años más de tortura con Snape…, pero bueno.

No sonaba muy entusiasmada.

—¿Por qué no simplemente la abandonaste? —pregunta él.

—Porque para entrar en la Academia de Aurores necesito un ÉXTASIS de Pociones —tuerce la sonrisa, como si encontrara aquello terrible, quizá porque odia a Snape—. Pero bueno, no se me dan mal. ¿Quieres ayuda? —vuelve a insistir.

—Ah, claro… —dice él, vagamente. Se queda un momento en silencio y entonces decide que lanzarse de cabeza a una piscina sin saber si tiene agua o no es lo mejor que puede hacer—. ¿Ya estás bien?

Tonks lo mira sin entender durante un segundo demasiado largo.

Demasiado largo.

—Lo estaré —tuerce la sonrisa en un claro intento de cortar allí la conversación, pero no lo logra y Oliver Wood le toma la mano en un impulso. Ella no hace nada por retirarlo hasta que él abre la boca.

—Oye, Tonks, ¿sabes que eres muy guapa?

Ella se turba. Se sonroja. Su cabello crece, se hace más rojo. Se ve incapaz de controlar sus cambios por un momento, hasta que más calmada, le pregunta.

—A ver, ¿qué es lo que no entiendes de los antídotos?

Sin embargo, su corazón de hielo ha empezado a derretirse.

* * *

Después de eso, empezaron a hablar un poco más. Él se armaba de valor para acercarse y hacerle plática de cualquier cosa, siempre evitando volver a decirle algún cumplido y ella le correspondía con algunas sonrisas mientras en sus ojos estaba pintada la pregunta de por qué lo perseguía. Pero él estaba allí, perenne. Y siguió estándolo hasta que llegaron las vacaciones de navidad y ella fue a su casa, igual que él.

Y ella volvió, y, se encontró, sorprendida, buscándolo entre los Gryffindor, buscando su rostro, su cara con una mueca que estaba siempre distraída. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando negar lo obvio —el hecho de que la compañía de Oliver Wood se había convertido casi en una necesidad—, pero una parte de ella, sonrió, igual que sus labios.

Así que la siguiente vez fue ella la que se acercó a él.

—Ey, Oliver… —él estaba sentado en el pasto, a las orillas del lago, mirando al cielo—. ¿Has visto que hay una salida a Hogsmeade? En febrero…

—Pero si es de San Valentín… —interrumpió él. Tonks se dio cuenta de que no entendía como acababa de encajar en aquel escenario y le sonrió compasivamente.

—Me apetece ir… —explicó ella—. No quiero quedarme en el castillo, regodeándome en mi soledad. Y bueno, eres buena compañía… No me mencionas nunca mi fallido noviazgo con Charlie y esas cosas. Así que… ¿te apetece ir? —preguntó ella—. No como una cita, ni nada…

Oliver Wood sonrió.

—Claro pero… tendrás que darme algo a cambio.

Tonks se quedó mirándolo, Oliver Wood nunca le había pedido nada.

—¿Qué?

—Cierra los ojos —él sonrió, pícaro y Tonks tuvo la tentación de decirle que no, sin embargo, cerro los ojos.

Al final, todos los cuentos de hadas acaban igual.

El príncipe le roba un beso a la princesa que finge estar dormida y ella abre los ojos. Esta princesa en particular los abre con sorpresa, porque el príncipe que la mira tiene tres años menos y casi ninguna experiencia en el amor. Pero después de la sorpresa inicial, sonríe con ternura y se vuelve a acercar a sus labios, para besarlo de nuevo y sellar su amor.

Los cuentos de hadas ya no son lo que eran. La princesa se fue e ingreso a la academia de aurores, para convertirse ella en la guerrera que defendería con su varita a los indefensos. No quiso atar a Oliver Wood en una relación que, de todos modos, no funcionaría y prefirió dejarlo con los buenos recuerdos que serían para siempre.

El príncipe se quedó en Hogwarts hasta que consiguió una copa de Quidditch que llevaba el nombre de su casa y se volvió a enamorar, pero en sus memorias siempre quedó el recuerdo de esa mujer con cabellos color de rosa que fue su primer amor.

Los cuentos de hadas ya no son lo que eran antes, son efímeros, frenéticos y para nada eternos.

* * *

  _Andrea Poulain_

_19 de Diciembre de 2013_


End file.
